


the challenge - jamilton

by yumyumthomasjefferson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Dinner, Fanfiction, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Top Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumyumthomasjefferson/pseuds/yumyumthomasjefferson
Summary: alexander knew that his new job would be interesting, especially with peter jefferson, one of the richest and most successful businessmen in Virginia, as his boss. luckily for alexander, peter seems to like him a lot. so much that he invites alexander to a fancy dinner party. and that's where he met him.thomas jefferson.peter's oldest son. alexander knew that thomas is out of his league and would never want to date him, but alexander never backs out of a challenge.warnings:includes/will include-homophobia-minor character death [doesn't go into detail]-swearing-mentions of sexeach chapter will have it's own warning!





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> the only warnings i have for this chapter is swearing!

the clicking of the keyboard was the only thing that could be heard in alexander's small office. he had stayed late again, but he didn't even notice it. this is pretty normal for alexander. it just meant he could get more work done in a shorter amount of time.

the short male finally took a break to look down at the time. he was shocked by what he saw. it was 8:37 pm. he should have left hours ago. time just flies by so fast when he's focused. 

a knock was heard at the door. it seemed to echo throughout the room. alexander shut his laptop and stood up, walking over to the door. he opened the door, only to see a tall, but slim, figure there. it was the one and only, peter jefferson.

peter jefferson is the ceo that alexander works at. he is also one of the richest and most successful business men in all of virginia. no one dared to get in his way. especially since the jeffersons were known to be ruthless, cruel, and even heartless. even alexander was scared of him, and alexander isn't scared of anything.

luckily for alexander, peter really likes him. he likes how hard he works. peter always says that it reminds him of when he was younger. so alexander has no reason to be scared. unless he messes up.

"mr.hamilton, you need to go home. i appreciate how dedicated you are to your work, but it's almost 8:40. you should have left awhile ago." peter said. he looked down at the shorter male, but not in a 'im better than you' way. more like a concerned father look.

alexander sighed and nodded. "sorry sir. i wasn't even keeping track of the time. ill be on my way now."

"good. make sure you get some sleep tonight. no staying up all night." peter said. he chuckled from how he sounds more like a dad than a boss right now.

alexander chuckled as well. "i will."

as they walked out together, peter struck up a small conversation with alexander. it wasn't too exciting until peter said this.

"hey, im holding a dinner party. since you are one of my best employees, and most definitely my favorite, would you like to come?"

alexander thought for a moment. he heard about the jefferson's big dinner party. some of the fanciest, richest, and snobbiest people in all of virginia are there. his adoptive family, the washingtons, used to go. or at least martha and george did. until they finally got tired of putting up with it.

but alexander never got to go. and he wanted to know what it was like. just a small peak into the world of snobby, rich people.

"sure. when is it?" alexander said.

peter gave him all the information, and once he was done, alexander had arrived at his car. he said goodbye to his boss and got into the car. he quickly wrote the information down on a random piece of paper and went home for the day.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

the date of the dinner party slowly arrived. and alexander was ready for it. he had gotten a new suit and everything.

as alexander made his way to the jefferson mansion, he couldn't help but be a bit nervous. what if he made a fool of himself or peter?

alexander pushed those worries deep down as he parked the car in front of the mansion. it was bigger than alexander could ever had imagined. 

he took a deep breath and slowly walked to the door. he knocked and then adjusted his tie again.

a tall female opened the door. she was shorter than peter, but still much taller than alexander. her face was stern, but in a soft way. her hair looked silky soft and was tied into a low hanging ponytail. she had a long, form-fitting dress on that was so glittery alexander thought it would blind him.

"and you are?" she asked, rasing an eyebrow at the much smaller male.

"alexander hamilton." he said, trying to act big and tough. but alexander knew that this lady could easily kill him with just one nasty look.

the lady quickly softened up. a small smile spread onto her face. "oh hello! my husband has told me so much about you. please come in." she said, moving out of the way.

alexander stepped in. he assumed this lady was jane jefferson, peter's wife. peter doesn't talk about her too much, but everything he does say is all about how wonderful she is.

the lady about the door and quickly moved alexander into a much bigger room, with plenty of people in it. "im jane jefferson. peter's wife. but you may call me mrs. jefferson."

alexander was right. he nodded.

"if you need anything, just come and find me. i would love to stay and chat, but i must go check up on dinner." jane said. before alexander even had a chance to respond, she was gone. 

alexander looked around. he was looking for any familiar faces. the madisons were there, but james and him were currently in a fight. he wasn't sure why. james was just really mad at him one day.

the adams were there too. alexander wasn't sure why. they live in boston, but this is virgina. they must have came just for this. or maybe there was something else that just wasn't any of alexander's business. he could talk to them, but alexander absolutely despises john adams. his parents aren't too bad, but john just drove alexander crazy.

speaking of john adams, he wasn't standing there with the rest of his family. alexander's eyes scanned the crowd, until he saw the short, plump man. 

he was standing beside a taller male, and they were both being yelled at by peter. alexander moved closer, so he could hear what they were talkinh about, but also to get a better look at the taller male.

he was a bit shorter than peter, but slightly taller than jane. his wild curls went everywhere. he was skinny, but still somehow had thicker thighs. it's like all his food went right to his thighs instead of his stomach. he had giant, round glasses that he kept pushing up on his nose.

the male was adorable to alexander. alexander was so captivated by this male, that he didn't even realize he was staring until he got a confused look from john adams, peter, and this other male.

alexander's face went red with embarrassment. to make himself hopefully seem less like an idiot, he made his way over to them.

"alexander! im so glad you could make it." peter said. he smiled a little at alexander. but for peter, a little smile is a lot more than usual. 

"of course! i wouldn't dare miss it." alexander said.

peter looked back over at the two boys. "now instead of you two causing trouble, you can introduce yourselves to alexander here."

john adams huffed and went first. "you already know me, hamilton. but if you forgot, im john adams."

alexander nodded. he looked up at the tall male.

"im thomas. thomas jefferson. peter's son." he said.

thomas jefferson. alexander smiled slightly. 

"also, that outfit is so hideous. i wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." he added onto his introduction.

and the moment was ruined. alexander just stood there and stared at him.

peter smacked the back of thomas's head. "this is no way to treat our guests, thomas. you should know better. now you two may go. but if i hear anything else from the rutledges, you both can go without dinner."

john's face paled. he obviously couldn't go without dinner. "yes sir!"

thomas rolled his eyes. it wouldn't be the first time he's had that punishment and it sure as heck won't be the last. "yep. sure. whatever."

and with that, john and thomas disappeared into the crowd.

a little bit later, they all sat at a big table to eat. alexander was sat in between peter and thomas. and he couldn't help but stare at thomas. he was already falling for this snobby, rich, spoiled brat.

peter shared a small toast, before they all prayed. because peter is very religious and wouldn't ever start dinner without praying.

after that, they could finally eat. alexander loaded his plate up. the food looked so amazing. it smelled amazing too. alexander noticed that thomas didn't take much food though. he wondered why. 

dinner went by quickly. alexander tried to strike a conversation with thomas a few times, only to be shot down everytime.

by the end of the night, alexander knew almost nothing about his newly formed crush and was extremely drunk. he was almost to the point of passing out. there was no way he could drive home like this.

jane noticed this and convinced peter to allow alexander to stay in the guest room for the night. it didn't take much convincing though. just a small kiss on the cheek.

alexander didn't remember anything else from the night besides for one thing.

it would be a challenge to get thomas jefferson to ever even think about dating him.

but alexander never backs away from a challenge.  
especially not this one.


	2. chapter two

thomas slowly woke up with a groan. he looked over. john adams was snoring loudly next to him. thomas rolled his eyes and sat up. "i don't know why i put up with him..." he grumbled.

thomas slid off his bed and put on his bright pink bunny slippers. it blended it easily with the rest of his room. thomas's current mood is pastel pink. it'll probably change in a few months and he'll redo his entire room. but for now, thomas is satisfied with his room.

he grabbed his phone and quickly scanned over his notifications. nothing too exciting. just a few texts from richard and some instagram notifications. nothing that thomas isn't used to.

thomas slid out of his room, careful not to wake anyone else up. if he woke his parents up, they would actually kill him. then again, they are most likely just waiting for a good enough reason to kill him.

the tall male walked into the bathroom and shut the door. he didn't lock it, which definitely wasn't the wisest choice. since he's the third oldest out of 9 children, there's always someone who needs to use the bathroom.

but this morning, it wasn't his siblings thomas should have been worrying about. just as he finished taking off his clothes, he could hear the door click open. thomas quickly turned around to see a short male staring at him. his face was awfully red.

thomas's face was also red, but probably not for the same reasons. his was more of anger and embarrassment. "get the hell outta here!" he yelled.

the short male quickly slamed the door.

thomas groaned. it was that alexander guy from last night. thomas was pretty sure his father was gay for him at this point. 

"peter and alexander sitting in a tree. k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

thomas snorted at his own joke and turned on the bath water. while he waited for it to fill up, he tried to go over the things he would have to do today.

violin lessons.  
hang out with richard.  
watch his siblings.

thomas sighed. it was the same as every other day of his life. violin, richard, siblings. violin, richard, siblings. it's not that thomas didn't like to do those things. thomas just wanted more excitement in his life. and more friends.

thomas seemed to have plenty of friends, but most of them didn't want to hang out with him because of the fact that thomas acts like a spoiled brat. no one wants to hang around a spoiled brat.

the few people that put up with him are john, richard, james madison, james monroe, benjamin, abigail, and dolley. even with that, james madison, james monroe, abigail, and dolley don't even hang out around him anymore.

thomas is so much of a spoiled brat that he doesn't even have a job yet. he hasn't even tried to look for one. and this isn't because thomas isn't smart enough or old enough. no, no. first off, thomas is a few years older than alexander. and if alexander can get a job, thomas should be able to too. second, most of the time, thomas really is the most intelligent person in the room. but thomas knows he can get away with living with his parents, so he does.

thomas doesn't realize this, but most of his friends don't want to hang out with someone who hasn't even tried to get a job yet, just because they want to live the spoiled rich kid life for a bit longer.

most of his friends are spoiled too, but they are nothing compared to thomas. the only person to constantly hang out with thomas anymore is richard henry lee.

anyways. thomas dipped his toes into the warm water. he slowly got in and just laid there, humming to himself.

after awhile, thomas got out of the tub and wrapped himself up a pink, fluffy bathrobe with the letters 'T.J.' written on the back. he grabbed up his stuff and walked out of the bathroom.

alexander was standing there again. 

"learn to knock. dumbass." thomas huffed.

"learn to lock the door. dumbass." alexander snapped back.

"this is my house. you can't tell me what to do. now go back to sucking peter's dick or whatever you're supposed to do." thomas snapped right back at alexander.

alexander rolled his eyes. he was obviously too tired to deal with thomas. he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

thomas counted that as a victory for himself. he made his way into his bedroom, quickly noticing that john was gone. he must have smelled pancakes and gone to eat breakfast. if there's food, there's john.

thomas shut the door and made sure to lock it this time, so no one would walk in again.

he took the soft bathrobe off and threw onto his bed.

"hm, now what to wear." thomas sais to himself. he opened his walk in closet door and, well, walked in.

it took him awhile, but thomas eventually decided what he would wear and got dressed.

thomas was wearing a black t-shirt with highwaisted shorts. he tucked the t-shirt into the shorts. he had also put on some fancy diamond earrings to just complete the look. oh and of course, thomas put on his round glasses. he grabbed his phone and headed downstairs.

when he got downstairs, john was already eating. of course. he had at least five pancakes that were just drowing in maple syrup and butter. thomas is honestly surprised john isn't dead yet.

the tall male sat down next to john. "you hanging out at richard's today?" thomas asked.

before john got a chnace to respond, his mother, who was writing something down, looked over at thomas and shook her head. 

"thomas, you aren't going to richard's today. your behavior last night was absolutely horrible. and you wonder why your father thinks you're a disappointment." jane said, before going right back to her papers.

thomas groaned. he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "fine." 

they all just sat there for a fee minutes, when two sets of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

peter and alexander finally joined everyone else in the kitchen.

"i don't have to stay for breakfast. i can go home now." alexander said.

peter shook his head and firmly sat alexander down. "no. you need to get some breakfast first."

thomas decided that now would be a good time to add in a snarky comment. it obviously wasn't, but thomas often lacks the common sense to know that.

"yeah alexander. my dad wants you to suck his dick some more. and you can't do that on an empty stomach. trust me, i know." thomas said. he winked and smirked at alexander.

alexander's face went red with embarrassment.

once again, thomas felt like he won.  
even though he could already feel the slap he would get from his father.  
as soon as alexander left, all hell would break loose.

but for now, thomas was happy with himself.  
he was keeping score in his head too.

thomas: 2  
alexander: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1186 words
> 
> this chapter isn't as good, but im still proud of it so


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter just wants to get rid of his son

alexander was left there, in complete shock. that's the second time thomas had said something about alexander sucking peter's dick. which wasn't something he did.

his face was extremely red, and he was left speechless.

john adams almost laughed, but took another huge bite out of his pancake to stop himself. which was probably a good thing, especially since peter's face was also turning red, only out of anger.

"Thomas Jefferson!" peter yelled, glaring over at his son.

thomas was laughing obnoxiously. a few snorts here and there too. for a moment, alexander was distracted by it. he thought thomas's laugh was cute. but then he remembered why thomas is laughing and quickly looked back at peter.

"im so sorry, mr. hamilton. i guess my son doesn't know how to treat guests properly." peter said, still glaring at thomas.

thomas stopped laughing and wiped his eye. "it's not my fault im telling the truth. you always said to tell the truth. so i am." he rolled his eyes. "learn to take a joke."

peter smacked thomas in the back of the head. "i don't understand why your mother still allows you to live here. if it was up to me, i would kick you out."

everyone was quiet for a bit. just sitting around, eating breakfast. alexander was the first to finish. 

"i better get going. i still need to run home and change before i head into work." alexander said, trying to get out of this situation. he felt awkward.

peter shook his head. "take the day off. you deserve it." he said, smiling.

alexander could see thomas rolling his eyes from across the table, but didn't say anything about it. he didn't want thomas to get in even more trouble than he already is. 

alexander stood up slowly, wiping the crumbs off of him. "alright. thank you sir. see you tommorrow then."

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

the next few weeks went by pretty slow for alexander. it was back to his usual schedule. no more fancy parties.

but alexander hadn't forgotten about thomas. he just couldn't figure out a way to see him again. alexander spent much of his free time trying to coming up with a plan, but nothing ever came to his head. apart of alexander thought he would never see thomas again.

that is, until one day.

alexander was walking into work, just like usual. and as soon as he walked in, thomas was standing there with peter.

"alexander! i knew you would be early." peter said, walking over to the short male. thomas followed right behind him.

"i would like to ask a favor of you. im sick and tired of thomas not having a job. no woman is ever going to want to marry him if he's still living with us." peter said. "so, i was thinking, you could help him find a job. he won't listen to me or his mother, so maybe he'll listen to you."

alexander stared at peter for a moment. he couldn't possibly be serious. how did he expect alexander to help get thomas a job?

alexander sighed. "uh... fine. i can try." he mumbled, instantly regretting it. 

peter smiled. "great! you can come over to our house whenever to meet with thomas." he shoved thomas in front of alexander. "i need to go now. i have a business meeting to attend." and with that, peter jefferson was gone.

thomas stared at alexander. "okay listen. first of all, don't boss me around. i don't like to listen to people who act like they're the boss of me. second of all, there's no way im getting a job. just pretend to help me or something. and lastly, we aren't friends now because of this. got it, shorty?" thomas crossed his arms.

alexander rolled his eyes. "the name is alexander. not shorty. and it wouldn't hurt you to get a job. but how about we just go out and get to know each other today? im sure mr. jefferson won't mind."

thomas huffed. "fine." he grabbed alexander's wrist and began to pull him out of the office building.

alexander knew that today was going to be a long day.l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________________
> 
> word count: 695 words
> 
> eh, this is a bit shorter than i would have liked it to be  
> but it's more of a filler chapter  
> so yeah

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 1,549 words
> 
> hi y'all! so imma finally try to actually write a fanfiction.  
> i worked really hard on this first chapter, so i hope you enjoy it.  
> i also wanna give a quick thanks to my bros   
> _b0otsy and -iinsomniiac-  
> [on wattpad]  
> they both helped me a lot with the title and the temporary cover!  
> so go give them some love!
> 
> that's about all i have to say!  
> uh see ya bros!


End file.
